A Symbol of Aristocracy
by tinylexie
Summary: From an early age Lucius was fascinated by swords. They were not a Muggle thing. They were an aristocratic thing. Inspired by the picture Lucius-Fencer by ElenaTria on DeviantArt.


**Author's Note** **: Not my best work, but I was inspired by the picture Lucius-Fencer by ElenaTria on DeviantArt (which is not my work, it is someone else's work). It is the cover image for this particular story. If you want to see the picture in larger size, just type in "lucius fencer deviantart" into whatever search engine you use.**

 **Additional Author's Note** **: The background information on Armand Malfoy can be found on Harry Potter Wiki.**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was both a proper Pureblood and a proper aristocratic. However, it would still come as a surprise to many to learn that Lucius liked swords. Swords, after all, were a Muggle thing; and proper Purebloods would never associate with anything Muggle.

As far as Lucius was concerned, though, swords were an aristocratic thing.

Lucius's fascination with swords began when he started to study the history of the Malfoy family, most notably Armand Malfoy, a French wizard who had arrived in Britain with the Norman invasion. According to the history records, Armand rendered a variety of services to William the Conqueror, who in exchange for those services gave Armand a wonderful piece of land. It was on this piece of land that Malfoy Manor was built.

It was on this piece of land that Lucius was currently living.

Having always been a curious boy, Lucius immediately wanted to learn more about William the Conqueror. He had to have been fascinating to have been involved with a Malfoy. Only the best was allowed for a Malfoy.

Abraxas Malfoy, however, strongly disagreed with his young son's views.

"William the Conqueror was nothing more than a filthy Muggle," Abraxas snarled when he walked into the study one day and saw what Lucius was reading.

"Our ancestor Armand didn't seem to have a problem with him," Lucius retorted. "Plus, we wouldn't be living here now if not for Armand's association with William the Conqueror."

"The next thing that you're going to say is that Armand and that Muggle were friends," Abraxas sneered. "Well, that wasn't the case at all. I will admit, Muggles sometimes have their uses, but only when we can use them to our advantage. Armand merely used that Muggle to get what he wanted, a piece of land and a house to leave to his descendants."

Lucius nodded his head, but in his young, creative mind there were images of Armand and William the Conqueror with swords in their hands as they engaged in battle after battle. They were an unstoppable, unbeatable pair. They were noble and dignified.

The sword quickly became a symbol of rebellion for the young boy. His father hated it, so Lucius loved it.

Despite Abraxas's fear that his son would end up becoming a Blood-Traitor if he kept on going down "the sword path," Lucius didn't like everything Muggle. He especially didn't like guns. They were so impersonal.

It was strange that Lucius would care about something being personal. Like his father, he tended to take a businesslike approach to everyone and everything in his life, and guns had always seemed businesslike to him.

Swords, on the other hand, were more personal. You had to get closer to your opponent with a sword. Closeness was not a requirement for a gun.

Perhaps it was the fact that swords were so special that appealed to Lucius. Not everyone could learn how to wield a sword, just like not everyone could learn how to wield a wand. Both the sword and the wand were meant for just a chosen few.

Unlike with a sword, just about any brute could shoot a gun. True, people whom practiced a lot with a gun could aim better, but still, it was nothing like a sword. You truly had to have great skill and discipline to wield a sword.

For all these reasons, the sword quickly became a symbol of aristocracy for Lucius. Swords were not for the common. They were only for the wealthy and the privileged.

Just like magic was only for Purebloods.


End file.
